


Remained

by ImagineYourself



Series: The Cage [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Bunker Fic, Dean is a bit of a dick, Insecure Lucifer, Kevin finds out, M/M, Mild Angst, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sighed heavily and grumbled a quiet, “Here we go.” Kevin just looked more confused than ever. </p>
<p>“My name is Lucifer and I'm Sam's boyfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remained

**Author's Note:**

> I said it was the end. I lied. Again. Technically that was the end but I have several short timestamps planned for this verse because I just love it so much and I can't leave it alone. Also I cross my heart the rest of these are far less angsty, but I just decided to do this one first for timeline purposes.

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“I could use some help in here.” Sam was a little amazed at how calm his voice was as he called out to his brother in the other room, but he was proud of himself. He knew he didn't really have a reason to be fearful, at least not for his life, but he was nevertheless worried.

“What's the problem?”

“Dean!” Kevin's voice echoed through the front room of the bunker. “I don't understand what's going on.”

“Oh hey, you're back,” Dean said conversationally as he entered the room from the library, coming up the stairs behind his brother, who was standing at the front door. The prophet was just outside, a knife in his hand pointed at Sam. “Wow, okay, welcome back.”

Kevin glanced at him warily. “What's wrong with Sam?” he asked, returning his attention to the larger man.

Sam looked at his brother to see Dean roll his eyes and cross his arms. “Absolutely nothing, he's doing better than ever. Why don't you come inside and sit down and we can talk about whatever weird thing is going on with you right now.”

Slowly, the boy lowered his weapon and Sam stepped back to let him inside, walking down the stairs first when Kevin wouldn't go any further. He heard Dean sigh as he closed the door and followed them down to sit around the table. Once they were settled, Kevin's knife resting before him on the table, the prophet looked to Dean as if Sam wasn't even there. “Why does he look weird?” he asked quietly.

Dean looked like he was trying hard not to roll his eyes again. “I have no idea, he's been like that since he was a kid. I mean, God, that hair is just so fucking long.” At Sam's clearing of his throat, he turned, smirked, and locked eyes with his brother, who tilted his head in a “go on” sort of gesture. The older hunter crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Long story short, he's got an angel inside of him.”

Kevin looked taken aback and his eyes roved over Sam quickly. “What? He's possessed?”

Dean shrugged. “Technically no. Sam is still in control. Mostly. I think.” Sam felt Lucifer rising up a little to reply and shoved him down forcefully, making a face at Dean, who just muttered, “I don't want to know.”

Sam felt Lucifer's smirk. _What if I just show him I'm here but that you're here, too?_ the angel suggested silently.

_No way, that would just end badly for all of us. He hasn't had great experiences with angels, you know._ Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought.

“So who is it? Why even...?” Kevin seemed as if he couldn't even properly say what he wanted to know.

Sam leaned forward with his arms on the table. “So you know how I was pretty sick after the trials?”

“Yeah?” Kevin's voice was hesitant as he finally spoke to Sam.

It was a small triumph. “Okay, well, we found out that it was a lot worse than we thought and this angel is kinda saving my life right now by healing me.”

_Just tell him who I am,_ Lucifer's voice echoed in Sam's head.

“It's not that simple,” Sam muttered, then realized he'd said it aloud and coughed a little. “Sorry. So, um.”

“Jeez, Sam, if you don't spit it out I'll just tell him,” Dean interjected with an impatient expression. Sam glanced his way and noticed Castiel lingering in the back of the library, watching from a distance.

“Hey, Cas, come help,” Dean called out when he followed Sam's gaze over. The former angel came closer and sat beside Kevin, who visibly relaxed a little.

“I'm not sure how much I can help, Dean.” Cas folded his hands upon the table and looked at them all.

“Well isn't this a nice little family meeting now.” The words came from Sam's mouth, but the hunter knew he hadn't said them and he sent frustration towards Lucifer. “Since Sam was taking too long to get around to the point, I'll go ahead and introduce myself.”

Dean sighed heavily and grumbled a quiet, “Here we go.” Kevin just looked more confused than ever.

“My name is Lucifer and I'm Sam's boyfriend.” Sam felt his facial muscles curve his mouth into a smile that he prayed to every deity he could think of looked normal.

_I can't believe you,_ Sam said. _You're gonna pay for this later, Luce._

_I look forward to it._

“Lucifer. Like the archangel. Like the one who Sam sent back to Hell a few years ago,” Kevin said in a monotone, his eyes wide.

“That's the one!” Lucifer was still smiling broadly and Sam wanted to smack him.

All was quiet for a long moment until the prophet leaped to his feet, hands slamming on the table as he glared accusingly at Dean and Cas. “What the hell is with you guys?! Freaking Lucifer is inside of him and you're just sitting here like it's perfectly normal!” he shouted.

Cas was the first to speak after that. “To us, this is actually not too out of the ordinary.”

“Oh my god, Cas, you are not helping!”

“Dude, chill out a second and let us explain,” Dean told him, the look in his eyes saying Kevin better calm the fuck down or else.

When Sam tried to say something, he found that Lucifer had given him complete control again. “Kevin, I would have rather you met him in person, but he's pretty much stuck in me for right now. Yes, he is Lucifer, but he's really not as bad as you would think. It's kind of complicated and I'm sure Dean can try to explain some of his issues with it at first.”

“It still bugs me,” Dean interrupted, making a face when Sam glared at him.

“But this is just temporary,” Sam continued.

The prophet seemed a little placated at that and sat back down with a huff. “Alright, okay. I just need a minute to wrap my head around this.”

Sam nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, sure, take all the time you need. I know it's weird and not what you were expecting to come back to.”

“Kevin, would you like to come get breakfast with me? I may be able to help answer your questions,” Castiel said softly. Kevin nodded and they left the table.

Dean turned to his brother and stood. “Well, that was not as bad as it could have been. Way to go, Lucy. Also, don't ever do that again, or I will kill you once you get out of my brother.” With that, he walked around to Sam's other side, putting a hand on his shoulder as he went. “In other news, I think I've got a case for us to head to tomorrow.”

“Sounds good, Dean,” Sam told him with a reassuring smile, watching his brother follow the others towards the kitchen. “And then there was one,” he muttered to himself.

_Well, two in this case,_ Lucifer told him gently.

Sam huffed a laugh and lowered his head to the table. “Yeah.” He felt the angel withdraw from him a little bit and he decided not to reach out in case it was one of those rare moments where Lucifer needed some form of space. The archangel was sometimes overwhelmed when listening to Sam's whole consciousness, but Sam felt like something was a little bit off. He mentally whispered a soft, _Luce?_

Lucifer took a long time to respond. _I'm not temporary, am I?_

Sam was about to ask him what he meant, but he stopped himself. He wasn't sure what to think for a moment. _Why would you think that?_

_You said to Kevin that this is just temporary._ Lucifer's voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

Sitting up, Sam told him, _I meant this situation. Lucifer, you don't think I'd kick you out once I was healed?_ The angel didn't answer. _After everything, I'm not going to just give you up. As long as you want to stay with me, you can._

_Even if that is forever?_

_Especially if it's forever._

Lucifer surged forward again and just about melded with him as much as he could when he was just grace stuck inside a body. Sam didn't speak again, he felt all he needed to in Lucifer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see something happen in this verse, please feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do. Look out for a few more of these coming soon. 
> 
> As a sidenote for this one, I have a personal headcanon that if Luce were inside Sam there would be some sort of remnant showing that an angel or a prophet would be able to see, which is why Kev freaked out so much. The case would be the same for any archangel in my mind. Now that I think about it he could probably hide it more if he really tried. Gabriel probably could too... I'm getting too deep, this is a thought for another time.


End file.
